1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mucosa separation apparatus for removing a diseased part of an alimentary tract using an endoscope, and a method for mucosa separation using the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscopic Mucosal Resection (EMR), which means resection of a disease using an endoscope, is as common treatment procedure over a diseased part of the alimentary tract. As the “method for incision and separation”, a method in which a well-conditioned mucosa positioned around the diseased part is incised using a high-frequency cutting instrument such as a high-frequency knife, and thereafter a submucosal layer is removed by separating the submucosal layer from a body is disclosed (for example, refer to “Knack for EMR Using an IT knife Over Early Stage Cancer”, Hiroyuki Ono, and three others, Alimentary Tract Endoscope, Alimentary Tract Endoscope Editing Committee, Tokyo Igaku-sya Co., Ltd., November, 2002, Volume 14, Number 11, pages 1737-1740).
Further, it is suggested that the high-frequency knife is used for different procedures (refer to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/0049497A1).